Report:CDU Diplomatic Crisis
:(Posted on 19 November, 2006 by Thomas Mahon) With the usual stoic aplomb, a painfully dignified-looking Sarian woman is reading the nightly news on the CDU's Union News Service. There is a moment of hesitation as she begins to read another story about the recent diplomatic disputes between the Empire and the CDU. It's a somwhat obtuse subject, about 'revoking diplomatic credentials', and possible expulsion of diplomats. Ultimately, the broadcast cuts to a scene of President Mahon giving a brief statement at People's Hall. "Effective this morning... I have suspended the diplomatic credentials of 'Ambassador' Tyler Damion of the Imperial New Order. Mr. Damion was at best a questionable offering as an ambassador to begin with. Folks with a mind for international relations will recall that he has in the past issued annexation claims upon the CDU, and was behind the subversion of my predecessor, Elana Tracer. So one might equate his presence here to an attempt at nose-thumbing... or to put us in our place. "So be it," says Mahon with a shrug of his shoulders, his expression a steady, mild scowl, "The Union is strong enough to abide that sort of posturing, so long as the presence is benign. Instead, I suspend Mr. Damion's credentials for abuse of his diplomatic immunities... for utilising his post as a shield, while terrorizing or criminally harassing Caspian citizens and refugees from his own regime. Such undisciplined actions are unfortunate as they also reflect poorly upon the government that has dispatched him to us." Mahon hesitates for a moment as a reporter in the crowd asks a question that is largely missed by the audio pickup. He shakes his head and answers, "The subject of actually EXPELLING Mr. Damion is still under debate. I personally am in favour of holding off an actual expulsion, though we have certainly stripped him of his diplomatic immunities. Some might interpret this as giving Mr. Damion a chance to remedy the situation. Others might interpret it as handing him the proverbial rope, with hopes that he hangs himself with it. We shall see." Imperial News Update :(Posted on 19 November, 2006 by Tyler Damion) Imperial News Broadcasts a brief on the deteriorating relations between the CDU and Empire: Darth Malign issued an order for the immediate evacuation of all Imperial Citizens, Embassy Staff, and Military Personnel from the Caspian Democratic Union, effective immediately. If Imperial Citizens wish to be given passage of planet at an expedite rate, faster than normal cruise or passenger vessels, the Galactic Empire will furnish passage on shuttles and embassy materials. In Imperial space Stormtroopers with light armor moved to prepare to enforce the Imperial order for the CDU to close their embassies and immediately leave Imperial space. All CDU citizens were given a one day or twenty-four standard hour notice to leave Imperial systems. Failure to comply will result in internment and subsequent forced removal from Imperial Space by Imperial sponsored refugee vessels. The Imperial Sector Fleet orbiting the closest worlds to Caspar, in the Bothan Sector has been put on high alert and will mobilize to aid Imperial refugees and other Imperial vessel immediately after they cross the borders between the sectors. Darth Malign has stated if the CDU wishes to reissue diplomatic credentials to himself and other Imperial officials a meeting would be required between their highest government officials and the Imperial Directors and himself in a neutral system. When asked if war was a possibility or if an elevated status of hostility would exist between the governments the response was: as long as there are no official ties between the governments the Empire will exercise a policy of non-recognition, but failed to elaborate any further on the meaning. The News Brief ends and off-topic news follows. Further Imperial Response :(Posted on 19 November, 2006 by Prospero) The IGN news desk on Imperial Center breaks into the normal evening programming on planets throughout Imperial space with a live report from DiploServ's head quarters. A middle-aged human male in a rank less white uniform stands behind the podium. his gloved hands rest on it as he speaks. "In lieu of recent events, the Galactic Empire is withdrawing from the recent non-aggression treaty with the Caspian...Democratic Union. Their recent aggressive stance and attempts to dictate who the Empire appoints as its Ambassador is unacceptable. With this in mind, the Galactic Empire is expelling all Caspian citizens and interests from it's domain. Businesses, vessels, and citizens have 24 hours to leave, any presence after that sign will be considered a hostile action and the appropriate action will be taken. "Any Imperial citizens in Caspian space are urged to leave at once. Any attempt by the Caspian Defensive Forces to detain or obstruct the departure of Imperial citizens will be responded to with appropriate force. This ban will remain in effect until the Caspian authority decides to act in good fit regarding the recent Non-Agression Treaty." With that the official steps away from the podium and exits the stage, reporters from several news services in stunned silence as the network talking heads begin to discuss these latest news events. The New Republic Response :(Posted on 20 November, 2006 by Ikihsa Enb'zik) Approximately one day after the intial blow-up between Caspar and the Empire over the suspension of Tyler Damion's diplomatic credentials within the CDU, the New Republic Ministry of State releases its official position statement. From the New Republic Embassy on Caspar, the Republic's primary envoy gives the declaration, which is covered by IGN. As the station prepares to fade into the speech at its start, the newscaster introduces the human woman as Ambassador Nira Kelvin. "Ladies and Gentlebeings, good afternoon," she begins, her voice quiet yet strong, "In the wake of recent announcements by the Caspian Democratic Union and the Galactic Empire, questions have arisen pertaining to the New Republic's position on these events." She is answered by a stirring of murmurings within the press corps, but no questions are directed at her as that body waits for her to state what they've been waiting to hear. "At this time," she states firmly, "the New Republic remains solidly neutral and uninvolved in this matter. We have neither encouraged nor discouraged the decision of Caspar's distinguished government, and this decision has not in any way affected Caspar's relationship with the New Republic." The stirrings of the media orchestra grow moderately louder in response to a position statement of no position until one man raises his hand and starts to ask a question. The diplomat calmly waves a hand, dismissing the question before it can be fully uttered. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, "There is no opportunity for a question and answer session at this time. I can only tell you that no new alliances are being formed between the CDU and the New Republic as a result of this unfortunate breakdown in diplomacy. The New Republic continues to support Caspar's sovereignty as a Democratic Union just as we always have. I'd like to thank you for your time. Good day." The voices from the media rise to a clamoring pitch as the various members try to get in their several questions, but the well-dressed diplomat has already left the podium and disappeared into small throng of support staff. Moff Questioned about the CDU :(Posted on 21 November, 2006 by Bailey Laran) In a not so rare scene, Moff Laran is sitting before a beautiful woman Twi'lek who introduced her not so long ago and began inquiring on the recent developments of the CDU. Bailey looks at the woman and nods, answering a question that was apparently not heard before," I would say my feelings on the current situation are... disappointed, weary, and betrayed." She nods to herself as if deciding if those were the words. She looks to the woman," It took me over three months to bring the peace accords together. Of course, I wasn't the one to sign them - or even be present at the end. But, I did facilitate. I did attempt to unify the bonds and make the transition easier." The Twi'lek nods slowly," Well, Moff Laran, I can understand Disappointed and perhaps weary - but betrayed? What has the Caspian Democratic Union done to make you feel like 'betrayed'? It wasn't technically an alliance..." "True..." The Moff says as she dips her head in agreement. "There was never an official alliance. But I would like you to consider this: Mahon is a man that I met and do truly respect. I find him to be a responsive leader and very charismatic. But consider, When he threw out the official diplomat of the Empire and stated it was because he had 'attacked citizens, and used his power as a get out of jail free card' - What public outcry did you hear? I heard no reports, none. What Civilian body agreed with him in his decision? What arrest warrants, or police records has he provided to date? It would seem that he made a choice based on what he felt was best for the Government. That's totalitarianism, not democracy. Also, The New Republic - who was not apart of the debate at all - suddenly enters saying they are neutral on the subject." "If you were an adult and you walked up on three kids, two of which were shouting at each other and one that steps up - before the situation is resolved, and before even being addressed - and says,' I didn't do any of it. I had nothing to do with it. I agree with their wishes to be neutral....' They just say that from left field with no apparent provocation... what would you think?" The Twi'leks eyes get bigger and the Moff smiles nodding, as her continues. "Too convenient.. too convenient. Why would the New Republic say anything... They had no stake in this decision. Unless... They were one of the reasons for it happening. Again, did you see a Public vote for the neutral state to assist the New Republic... I sure didn't. Are we dealing with a democratic state or are we not? Before I can truly make a comment on how I feel on the subject - These issues must be addressed." "Oh yes, and one last thing... I do realize that the fact that I spoke poorly of the New Republic will illicit a response from them. I ask that those within the New Republic ask the leaders that speak if they ever have went and explained to the families of the soldiers that have died for the cause... and explained to them the reason for that death... And why they continue to fight when they are obviously losing. Unlike a certain soft-spoken woman I can think of, I actually face my crimes." The interview continues into talks of a possible new leader for the Non-human Council.